


The Hardest Part Is Letting Go

by Kaimu



Series: All my Scerek feels, all the time [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-25
Updated: 2013-09-25
Packaged: 2017-12-27 15:02:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/980301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaimu/pseuds/Kaimu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yes, I went there... Sorry. You don't have to read it if you don't want to.</p><p> Read the notes if you want to know more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hardest Part Is Letting Go

**Author's Note:**

> My uncle was diagnosed with pancreas cancer, it had already spread, so there's nothing they can do...  
> This fic has come from it... Sorry.
> 
> The ending, well, it doesn't make it better, exactly... Just makes it a little more bittersweet, I guess...

It wasn't supposed to end like this...

Werewolves didn't die of cancer. Werewolves weren't even supposed to get the disease. 

Yet here they all were, standing or sitting around Scott's hospital bed,waiting for the inevitable to happen.

Derek remembered it as if it was yesterday, although it really hapened two months ago. Scott came to visit him one night, his eyes red rimmed and Derek had a weird sense of foreboding.

“I’m dying, Derek.” 

Those were the exact words Derek heard before he was tackled to the ground, Scott lying on top of him, crying into his chest while he told him the whole story.

Apparently, Scott had cancer before he was bitten by Peter and it had already spread. If he hadn’t been turned into a werewolf, he had long been dead already.

The healing powers of a werewolf didn’t do anything to the disease; except slow the process down a few notches. Giving Scott more time than a normal person with pancreas cancer would ever have.

Scott had lost weigth before he had finally found out about the cancer, the werewolf healing powers not strong enough anymore to conceal the disease. His mom, being a nurse, had immediately taken him to the hospital to run some tests.

The doctor who had examined him had looked completely stunned, then, after a counsel with some other doctors, he declared it a miracle that Scott was even still alive.

When Scott asked the doctor how long he still had, the doctor said it would be a matter of weeks, maybe even just days. Scott demanded chemotherapy, after checking that chemo didn’t hurt werewolves, because he wanted –no, he needed to live a little longer.

He got two months…Today was the day that his body was gonna give in to the disease. Scott could feel it, Derek could feel it; and now that Scott had called them all to the hospital, all of them knew what was going to happen.

They were all a big bunch of misery. It wasn’t even clear who suffered the most.

His mom; because, well she was his mom and she was gonna lose her only child. Stiles; having to lose his best friend, the guy he saw as his brother. Allison; the first named love of Scott’s life, who still was a dear friend despite everything that had happened. All of the people inside that little room had a reason to feel devastated.

But no one more than Derek.

Derek Hale; first he was like Scott’s nemesis, then they came to a truce, formed a real, strong friendship and then…then they became mates. Their bond so strong that nothing and no one could break them up.

Once Derek had found out that Scott was dying, he made the most passionate kind of love to him that you could ever imagine. Both werewolves were crying at the end, having poured simply everything they had in the act of love making.

Scott knew that once werewolves were mated, there could be nobody else anymore for the rest of their lives. Derek would have to live alone, again, for as long as he would still live. According to Derek, that wouldn’t be long; because he couldn’t imagine a life without Scott. Not anymore.

To say that Derek was devastated was the understatement of the century.

Those four people weren’t the only ones there inside that little room. Lydia, Isaac, Chris, the Sheriff and even Peter were there as well. They all wanted to bid their goodbyes.

Peter went first, shaking Scott’s too pale hand in a too weak handshake. For once, Peter had no comments on the ready, but Scott understood what was behind the handshake and that was enough; for both of them.

Then was Chris’ turn. The handshake was just as awkward, but when Scott asked him to take care of Allison, he nodded firmly.

Sheriff Stilinski didn’t shake his hand. No. The Sheriff pulled him into a hug. Scott had always been like a second son to him, so no one could blame him if he got a little emotional.

Unlike Peter, who had left the room already, the two other men stayed inside the room, waiting for their kids.

Isaac’s turn went pretty emotional as well. The young werewolf had always looked up to Scott, seen him as some kind of rolemodel. Having to say goodbye to someone you practically hero-worship isn’t an easy task at all.

Lydia, who had tried so hard to hold back her tears and failed, started babbling as soon as she was in Scott’s arms. Scott just smiled and tried to sooth her a little.

Allison’s goodbye went just as bad, maybe even worse. She was a sobbing mess and her father had to pull her away and take her into his arms when Scott send him a pleading look.

When it came to Stiles, it was as heartbreaking as it could get. Both boys were clutching at each other, so afraid to let go. The Sheriff finally put his hand on his son’s shoulder and Stiles pulled back, giving his best friend one last squeeze before he completely let go of him. No words were said, but they weren’t needed.

Both Chris and the Sheriff led their daughter and son, respectively, and Lydia out of the room, knowing that Melissa and Derek needed to have some alone time with Scott before it was too late.

Melissa sat down on the edge of the bed, while Derek sat on the other side of the bed on a chair, both holding on to one of Scott’s hands.

Scott turned to his mother first. “This is it, mom. I can feel it. My body’s giving up.”

Melissa shook her head, tears already starting to fall. “I still think you’re too young to die.”

“You know what the doctor said, mom. I should have been dead a long time, according to medical science. All of the staff, except you, are already calling me The Miracle Boy.”

Melissa smiled softly, “That’s because you are a miracle. You’ve always been a miracle to me.”

Scott smiled softly back, his voice already sounding choked up when he said, “I love you, mom.”

Melissa lost all of her composure and all but fell into her son’s arms. “I love you too, honey. I don’t know what I’m gonna do without you.”

“Shhh,” Scott whispered soothingly into his mother’s ear. “It’s alright. You’re gonna be ok.”

After a little while, Melissa finally regained her composure and pulled back from her son. She looked over at Derek and nodded at him before standing up from the bed, moving over to the door.

“Melissa,” Derek stopped her, “You can stay.”

Melissa let out a little breath she didn’t know she had been holding. “Thank you.”

Derek shrugged, but gave her a nod in acknowledgement. Scott was her son. It was the normal thing to do, at least to Derek it was.

Scott’s smile, directed at him, spoke louder than words ever could. “Hey.” 

“Hey yourself.” Derek reached out to wipe a few stray hairs off of Scott’s forehead. Scott gripped his wrist and squeezed lightly.

“Hold me?”

Scott didn’t have to say that twice. Derek didn’t care that Melissa was still in the room and, apparently, neither did Scott. Scott made room for his lover, who layed down behind him and spooned him. It still came so easily to them.

Silence fell, the only thing that could be heard was the sound of the machine Scott was hooked up on and the sound of three people breathing almost in unison.

“Take care of the pack for me, yeah?” Scott broke the silence softly.

“Of course.”

“And don’t fight too much with Stiles. You know he means well.”

“But he’s so easy to tease.”

“Derek!” Scott reprimanded, sighing softly when he felt the rumble of his lover’s chuckle go through his body. “Try and behave a little.”

Derek nuzzled Scott’s ear, “Only for you.” 

“Derek?” Scott whispered after a few minutes of silence again.

“Hmm?”

“I want you to keep on going. Live your life like you would if I would still be here.”

“Scott…”

“I want you to promise me, Derek.” Scott turned his head a little, so he could look into his partner’s eyes. “Promise me you’ll keep on fighting. Promise me you won’t give up your life so easily.”

Derek sighed and pressed his forehead against Scott’s. “If that’s what makes you happy. I promise I’ll keep on going. Keep on fighting. For as long as I can.”

Scott smiled, but he could feel the tears starting to form in his eyes. “Thank you.”

Derek kissed him then, because he couldn’t handle the talking any longer. He needed to find a hiding space and he found that in Scott’s kiss.

Satisfied, Scott gave one more little peck to Derek’s lips before turning his head away again and settling in like they were before. He played idly with Derek’s fingers, knowing that it wouldn’t be too long anymore… He still had so much to say. So much to do…Too little time…

“I love you,” he croaked out, his voice starting to fade out, just like the rest of his body. “So much.”

Derek tensed. He knew this was it. The end was near…

“I love you too, Scott.” He did everything he could to hold back the tears that were threatening to fall. “Just remember that.”

“I’ll-“ a soft woosh of air, “Re…mem…ber…”

“Scott?” 

Derek leaned up on his elbow, staring down at the lifeless body of his mate. He didn’t even have to hear the telltale sound of a flatline on that damn machine to know that Scott had passed away. He could feel the emptiness inside him all too clear.

He was vaguely aware of Melissa’s broken sob as she herself, she had permission from the doctor, turned off the machine, but he couldn’t make himself look up at her. He simply didn’t have the strength to do so.

All Derek could do was stare at his lover’s peaceful, smiling face. Suddenly a sound that was something between a howl and a bloodcurdling scream left his throat before he dropped his head onto Scott’s shoulder and did something he hadn’t done in two months.

He let himself cry.

 

\-------------------------------------------……………………………-----------------------------------

 

This was how a werewolf was supposed to come to his end. 

Losing a fierce battle and ending up in a huge puddle of blood, knowing that even your werewolf powers weren’t able to heal these kind of wounds.

The enemy ended up dead as well, which makes it more a victory than a defeat. Never, ever a defeat.

Not to Derek Hale. Because that’s how he finds himself, ecxactly one year after his mate died, and he can’t help but smile up at Stiles, who’s looming above him; staring down at him with fear in his eyes.

“You think this is funny?” Stiles asked, his voice a bit shrilly. “You’re dying, Derek. I can’t see the fun in that.”

But Derek’s eyes aren’t on him anymore. He’s watching something slightly to the side.

“Scott…”

Stiles’ eyes widen and he can’t help but look around for a second, knowing very well that he won’t be able to see him like Derek can, but still silently hoping that he could.

“He’s here. Isn’t he.” It wasn’t really a question.

Derek gave a small nod, “He’s right beside you.”

Stiles looked to his right, because that’s where Derek was looking at, and Derek could see Scott smile at his friend, even though said friend couldn’t see it.

“He’s…smiling…at you…”

Judging by the halting in Derek’s speaking, Stiles knew it wouldn’t be long until he was dead as well.

“Thank you, Derek.” Stiles swallowed. “Thank you for everything.” A silence fell, in which Derek smiled at Stiles. 

“No…prob…lem.”

“Could you tell Scott, uh…” Stiles rubbed at the back of his neck a little uncomfortably. “Just tell him I miss him.”

“I…will…”

Derek’s eyes trailed back to Scott and saw him reach out his hand to him. Derek’s eyes sparkled and his smile seemed happier than ever.

“Good…bye… Sti…les…”

Then he was gone. Reunited with his mate. Happier than he’d ever felt in that last year.


End file.
